seishin_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Tree of Souls
》~ Overall Lore ~《 ~ Three years ago ~ • Inazuma Mori, was on the run from the Kyoukan Syndicate, when he ran into the NXT Generation Heroes Association they offered him help, and in turn, they worked for him. He gladly accepted those terms, and joined them in their fight against the Kyoukan Syndicate. • ~ One year ago ~ • Recently, Inazuma returned to the abandoned base where he found the NXT Generation Heroes Association and turned into his base. This in fact, eventually turned into where he setup Soul Clan, and made his new base for the Inazuma Squad. Making it The Grand Tree of Souls. ~ Present Day ~ • The Tree had been attacked by Marble Clow, nearly destroying it, this caused Inazuma to hid it in a small pocket dimension. This pocket dimension came with a fail safe just in case anyone destroyed it, leading it to be impossible to leave once it was destroyed. This was to prevent any attackers from coming back. 》~ Location Lore ~《 ~ The Palace of Seishin ~ • The place where the king of the NXT Gen Heroes Association would live, meaning Inazuma lived their at one point. The place is massive enough to allow the entire Soul Clan, and more, to live their. The original building, was built at the very top of the tree, and it inaccessible unless you're an ally, friend or given permission of the Souls. • ~ The Vysal Residence ~ • Inazuma created this shortly after he allied himself with the Vysals, this is a 4 floored house with a bedroom for each Vysal. This is also complete with 6 bathrooms, 2 working kitchens and dinning rooms, has 2 living rooms, and 3 gaming rooms completely set with games and entertainment for everyone. The only ones who are able to access this, is if you're a Vysal or an ally/friend of the Vysals or give special permission to enter. • ~ The Morgrim Residence ~ • Inazuma created this one after meeting Alice Morgrim herself and eventually becoming part of her army. So, he created this place, a miniaturized version of the Vysal Residence, it has only 10 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, with 1 gaming room. Otherwise, everything else is the same. • ~ The Hall of Souls ~ • This is where any previous Soul Clan members go, as in a form of a mural or something that they valued or made, there are remembered here forever, until the ends of time. Only 6 members are in there currently, and they are remembered 》~ Fail Safe ~《 • Due to what happened with the first Grand Tree of Souls, Inazuma placed a fail safe in the dimension in case it were ever to be destroyed again. Using magic and the technology of the Clockwork Key to make whatever is in the dimension frozen in time. (And to explain this to bullshit godmodders like Clow who clan Omnipotence) This goes to the point of freezing all characters' in the dimension's timeline. It doesn't matter how much power you have or if time is a concept your character cannot grasp because time affects all, through time your character gets stronger, this ability takes effect immediately, meaning people like Clow can't use something to negate it. This will freeze your character in time, and nothing can bypass it. I repeat, this is impossible to conteract, block, dodge, save yourself from, etc.